Matices
by Deianna
Summary: —¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? "Porque tu felicidad significa mi dolor" pensó, pero no lo dijo.
1. Ruinas

_Los personajes, la ambientación, todas las ideas y las situaciones le pertenecen a J. , esa grandiosa escritora que nos regaló el mundo de Harry Potter y que nos permite hacer fanfictions para desarrollar nuestra imaginación. Algunos quizás puedan conocerme, este fic es una reedición- o más bien lo estoy reescribiendo- de Matices. Estoy intentando hacerlo más IC, desarrollar más los personajes y las historias, arreglar los errores que tuve y volverlo algo decente. Será diferente, muchas cosas cambiarán, aunque algunas se sigan manteniendo igual. Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, no duden en dejarme una crítica constructiva. Siempre espero mejorar y darles algo potable. Algo que se pueda leer. ¡Saludos a todas/os!_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

_Ruinas_

_La guerra había terminado. _

La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en un punto indefinido del cielo. Aunque las estrellas brillaban como velas encendidas, parecía estar viendo a través de ellas. Sin percatarse de nada más que de sus propios pensamientos. Sus labios estaban tensos, y los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas, denotaban algo más que concentración. Algo diferente.

La guerra había terminado, sí, al menos en teoría. Sin embargo, dejaba heridas que tardaban mucho tiempo en cerrar. Cicatrices invisibles, que podían ser devastadoras. Hermione lo sabía. Todos los protagonistas de la lucha contra Voldemort lo sabían. El mundo que había conocido durante siete años estaba cambiando.

Hogwarts apenas estaba siendo reconstruida. La batalla final había dejado paredes derrumbadas, pasillos intransitables, escombros por todos lados y cuadros rotos. La magia parecía haber abandonado los terrenos del castillo luego de la guerra, lucían sombríos y apagados. O quizás lo diferente eran sus ojos, la manera en que veía el mundo ahora.

—Harry —Le llamó. Lo había visto salir de la sala común y un presentimiento la obligó a seguirlo. Un presentimiento o el hecho de que caminaba cabizbajo, con los hombros caídos y con el paso lento que delataba la tristeza. La torre de Astronomía, la misma en que había muerto Dumbledore, se había convertido en su lugar favorito para ir a pensar y para pasar un rato a solas. A Hermione no le extrañaba, era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, nadie solía estar merodeando por allí, ni siquiera Filch. Así que ahí estaba su mejor amigo, sentado en frente de la gran ventana, con los piernas encogidas contra el pecho y el mentón apoyado en las rodillas —Harry —Dijo una vez más. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mirándola como si lo hubiera descubierto cometiendo un delito. En otra época, probablemente lo hubiera reprendido por escaparse de su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche. U otro día que no fuera ese.

—Estaba por volver a la sala común —Explicó rápidamente sin hacer atisbo de levantarse de su lugar. Hermione sonrió cálidamente cruzándose de brazos y levantando las cejas con incredulidad.

— ¿De verdad? —Apuntó sin una pizca de ironía. Desconocía cuanto tiempo pasaba su mejor amigo allí, perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus culpas —Deberías hablar con alguien —Sugirió, acercándose a él. Hermione notó que los ojos de Harry habían cambiado. Lucían más maduros, más sabios. Y eso la aterraba.

—No te preocupes tanto, Hermione —Su voz sonaba cansada. Era evidente que no tenía ganas de desahogarse, al menos no con ella. Harry no solía hablar mucho de sus sentimientos, hasta le costaba. Lo conocía bien.

—No es tu culpa, Harry —Le soltó, sintiendo un poco de reticencia. Se sentó a un lado de él y contemplo el cielo. La noche estaba hermosa, el firmamento estaba despejado y los rayos de luna iluminaban la Torre. Su amigo se quedó en silencio y ella pensó que sólo habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla final. Todos estaban en periodo de reconstrucción, no sólo Hogwarts —Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred, Tonks…  
La lista era demasiado larga —Incluso Sirius… —Harry no la miraba y su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo frente a la mención de todos los fallecidos a causa de Voldemort —Ellos murieron buscando un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico —Sopesó las siguientes palabras —No por ti.

Hermione espero a que su frase hiciera mella en Harry. Su amigo tenía ese irracional complejo de héroe. De alguna forma, tenía que entender que no era el centro del mundo. La segunda guerra no se había librado gracias a él, ni porque tuviera una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente. La guerra fue causada por los prejuicios de la sangre, por los incultos que pensaban que los magos que tenían parientes muggles eran menos talentosos, menos legítimos. Y todos los caídos durante la última batalla y antes de ella, habían dado su vida para que esos ideales retorcidos no vencieran. Para que el mundo mágico se viera libre de las ataduras de un monstruo que quería subyugarlos, imponerles su pensamiento y su manera de ver la vida. De un dictador, dicho con palabras más simples.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —Murmuró Harry de forma sombría, dando a entender que no quería seguir con la conversación. Su mirada no se apartó ni un segundo del cielo y su postura se mantuvo rígida, tensa. Sus brazos estaban enredados en torno a sus piernas como si quisiera formar un muro para que nadie lo traspasara. El héroe del mundo mágico parecía un niño asustado, un niño con miedo.

—Sólo quería decírtelo, Harry —Dijo con simpleza —Es necesario que alguien te lo diga. Nadie te culpa, a nadie se le cruza por la cabeza hacer algo así. Ni a mí, ni a Ron, y mucho menos a Ginny — El Niño que vivió miró a su compañera y soltó un suspiró. Hermione había agregado más sal a la herida y escocía.

—Volvamos a la sala común —Le respondió, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y apretaba los puños. Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, estar un rato a solas y poder pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ya suficiente tenía con el hecho de que la voz de su conciencia sonaba como la de Hermione, como para tenerla allí metiendo el dedo en la llaga —No quiero hablar de esto —La medianoche debía estar cerca y tendrían problemas si los encontraban merodeando por los pasillos. Ellos podía ser los salvadores del mundo mágico, pero las reglas eran para todos.

Hermione imitó a su mejor amigo y se levantó, algo indignada por su actitud brusca. Sabía que era un tema delicado para Harry, era un tema delicado para todos los protagonistas. No sólo para él. Observó la espalda del Gryffindor, que ya caminaba hasta las escaleras. Tenía los hombros caídos y lo envolvía una pesada aura de tristeza. Era como un niño pequeño, al que deseaba proteger de lo que le hacía daño. Después de todo lo que había vivido, merecía ser feliz.

—Ellos pelearon por su elección propia, Harry —Volvió a repetir—Nadie les puso una varita en la sien y nadie los obligó a venir a Hogwarts el día de la batalla final. Ninguna muerte fue en vano… —Su mejor amigo se quedó paralizado en el primer escalón—Quizás eso no te sirva de consuelo, ni a nadie, pero lograremos superarlo. Juntos —Su voz se quebró un poco debido a la emoción. Luego de la guerra, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Estaban en un tiempo de reconstruir, de superar, de resistir. Si algo había aprendido Hermione es que en la guerra no había ganadores. Sin importar el bando, dejaba detrás de ella una estela interminable de muertes injustas, de familias destruidas y de sueños rotos. Sueños rotos. Como los de Fred y George. Como los de Lupin y Tonks. Como los suyos.

—Gracias —Le dijo Harry con simpleza. No pudo ver su expresión, ni notar si de verdad sus palabras había causado el efecto esperado. Él solo se fue de allí, dejándola sola y con un nudo en la garganta.

Sus vidas estaban cambiadas. La cruda realidad les había atravesado el pecho, y como si de una garra se tratase, les había arrebatado las sonrisas, las esperanzas y la juventud. Hogwarts estaba llena de fantasmas, no sólo de escombros y de pasillos intransitables. La tormenta desatada por Lord Voldemort había quebrado espíritus, y aún seguía derribando a los magos que trataban de levantarse y curar sus heridas. Había más consecuencias que los castillos destruidos, las familias destrozadas y que las tumbas nuevas. Los que yacían dentro de ella no eran los únicos muertos.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione. Su mundo estaba irreconocible. Se abrazó a sí misma por un instante y la brisa nocturna que corría por la Torre de Astronomía la hizo temblar. O quizás fuera la tristeza. Decidió que era mejor volver a su cuarto, sus compañeras estarían dormidas y ella podría pensar…o mejor no. Pensar dolía demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOo

Era pasada la medianoche cuando entró a su cuarto. Todas sus compañeras dormían en sus literas con el dosel corrido, excepto Ginny. La muchacha yacía de costado, al borde de la cama, con el pelo rojo brillante cayendo sobre su cara y casi tocando el suelo. Brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche, en contraste con su palidez. Hermione no pudo ver su expresión, sí pudo ver que se movía de un lado a otro y que sollozaba. Llamaba a alguien en susurros ahogados y su respiración estaba agitaba. Parvati y Lavender no hacían ningún ruido ni parecían percatarse de la situación. La Gryffindor se quedó parada por unos segundos en el marco de la puerta. Debía despertarla y, aún así, no se atrevía. Los sueños eran algo demasiado íntimo, tenía miedo que su amiga tuviera una mala reacción. En vez de eso, se acercó de manera cautelosa, intentando que sus pasos no despertarán a sus compañeras de habitación. Las mejillas de Ginny estaban empapadas de lágrimas y la almohada también. El nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más, hasta impedirle respirar.

—Fred…—Dijo de manera clara y a Hermione se le rompió el corazón. La muchacha pelirroja se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a su amiga. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de las mantas y las manos de Hermione también —Fred —Repitió un poco más fuerte y su respiración se aceleró. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente y su rostro se contraía como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal — ¡Fred! —El gritó rasgo la noche y Ginny se levantó repentinamente, echándose a llorar con desesperación. Parvati y Lavender no tardaron en correr a las cortinas y mirar a la Weasley con algo de preocupación y también con molestia. Hermione, olvidándose de la delicadeza, acortó las distancias que las separaba y la rodeó con los brazos. Ginny se aferró a ella con fuerza, de la misma forma en que un náufrago se aferraría a un tablón de madera. Con una necesidad avasallante. Sus lágrimas mojaron la gran blusa de su mejor amiga, de la misma manera en que inundaron la almohada.

—Tranquila —La calmó, acariciando su cabello —Fue sólo una pesadilla —Al terminar de pronunciar la frase, se dio cuenta de que había dicho una tontería. Los Weasley vivían la pesadilla todos los días en la realidad, Fred había muerto y no volvería. Tenían que sentir su ausencia, tenían que seguir adelante sin él. Los sueños de la pelirroja eran sueños de anhelo, no de miedo —Todo estará bien —Añadió. Era difícil encontrar las palabras para sanar un corazón. Hermione creía que no existía ninguna.

Ginny, soltó el brazo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y muy apretados. Su corazón estaba encogido y le provocaba un dolor sordo que sólo ella escuchaba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con libertad y apenas podía contenerse. Quería llorar hasta vaciarse de todos los sentimientos, hasta quedar vacía de todo.

—Es insoportable —Le dijo, con los dientes apretados e intentando calmarse — ¡No lo soporto!

Hermione sólo se quedó ahí, en silencio, presenciando el dolor de su amigo. No podía decir nada para aliviarla, no podía hacer nada para alejar un poco la tristeza ni para impedirle que tuviera sueños con su hermano. Se sentía totalmente impotente. Ginny tenía una fortaleza interna casi increíble, y verla de esa manera, rota por dentro y desesperada la llenaba de una sensación extraña. Ginny no lloraba, Ginny no lloraba nunca.

—Yo era la única que podía diferenciar a George y Fred —Le contó entre sollozos, escondiendo su cara entre las manos —Desde que era pequeña, desde que supe hablar, ni sus bromas lograban confundirme —Hermione le volvió a ofrecer sus brazos y ella los rechazo. Parvati y Lavender lo escuchaban todo desde su cama y la prefecta tenía ganas de lanzarles un hechizo para que dejaran de ser tan chismosas.

—Es un héroe —Agregó y Ginny soltó un suspiro desesperado. No le importaba si era un héroe, no le importaba si había muerto luchando por un mundo mejor o si se había enfrentado a diez mortífagos con una sonrisa en los labios. Quizás en un tiempo, cuando el dolor dejará de opacar cada uno de sus días, encontrará consuelo en esa frase. Hermione no tenía la culpa, así que le sonrío entre las lágrimas, con agradecimiento genuino. Ella era la que la sostenía, la que la escuchaba y la soportaba durante las noches en que sus pesadillas eran insoportables. Cuando veía a Fred en sus sueños, bromeando y diciéndole que se verían pronto…en unos ochenta años. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, si podría verla o si se sentía avergonzado por lo débil que estaba siendo. Pero dolía…dolía recordar que era él quien la había subido a una escoba por primera vez a escondidas de su madre, dolía recordar como la hizo reír cuando hizo agujeros enormes en el caldero de Percy y cuando transformó uno de los peluches de Ron en una araña.

—Gracias —Le dijo, cortando su discurso y secando sus lágrimas, a pesar de que no dejaban de caer —Eres una gran amiga, Hermione —Le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó que se relaje. La conocía y sabía que se preocupaba más de lo debido. Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la cama y con el dosel descorrido. La ventana que se ubicaba sobre la ventana de Hermione dejaba ver un cielo hermoso, negro como el ébano y salpicado de estrellas. Esperaba que Fred estuviera ahí, que brillara más que cualquier astro.

Hermione iba a decir que no necesitaba agradecer pero las palabras no le llegaron a los labios. Se le atascaron en el medio de la garganta y se quedó muda. Sentía un peso grande en el pecho, como si tuviera un yunque en el lugar que debía ocupar su corazón. Quería devolverle la sonrisa a su mejor amiga y no sabía cómo. Su dolor la atravesaba, lo sentía como si fuera suyo propio.

—Todo estará bien —Repitió. No supo si lo dijo para confortar a Ginny o como una promesa para sí misma. Todos estaban rotos, todos tenían cicatrices y todos necesitaban sanar. Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruida y las personas también. Algunos se caían a pedazos, otros amenazaban con hacerlo. Y algunos, como Hermione, se creían los obreros encargados de poner cada pieza en su lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Despertó con un grito, alterado. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y sus compañeros ya habían bajado a desayunar. Excepto Harry, que se estaba poniendo los zapatos y que tenía un gesto triste en su rostro. Ron, que había brincado en la cama, se aferraba a las mantas y parecía lívido. Escudriñó la habitación, todos los lechos estaban sin tender y el sol brillaba afuera con fuerza. Como si de una broma se tratase, porque su interior estaba frío como una noche de invierno. Las imágenes de la pesadilla aún bailaban en su mente, las sensaciones estaban adheridas a sus cincos sentidos y el miedo en su garganta. Estaba nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Harry, un poco cohibido. El pelirrojo asintió con un poco de esfuerzo y forzó una mueca que casi pasa por sonrisa. El sudor le perlaba el rostro pálido. Su sangre corría frenética, caliente, acelerada. Su corazón parecía explotar, zumbante, entre sus orejas.

—Volví a tener una pesadilla —Le contó. Era usual, desde que había terminado la guerra, no dejaba de soñar con todos los horrores que había presenciado. Habían estado muy equivocados al pensar que habían ganado, las perdidas agriaban el sabor de la victoria. Alcanzó una media con una mano y arrastró la otra con su pie. Su cama estaba desecha, las mantas tiradas a un lado y las almohadas habían desaparecido. Quizás estuvieran en la cama de algunos de sus compañeros. Era bastante inquieto.

—Trelawney estaría muy interesada en escucharlas —Bromeó Harry, de una manera un poco forzada —De seguro te auguraría una muerte cercana y mucho sufrimiento —Ron sonrió y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a vestirse. Ambos preferían no hablar de lo malo, preferían pretender que no pasaba nada. Era demasiado doloroso e intentaban dejarlo atrás.

—Prefiero contárselas a Slughorn —Contestó, poniéndose un suéter. Las manos aún le temblaban y tenía problemas para hablar — ¿De dónde venías anoche?

—Estaba…por ahí —Contestó Harry, evadiendo su mirada y poniéndose las gafas que estaban sobre la mesita de luz. Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con desconfianza —Quería estar solo un rato —La interrupción de Hermione había puesto fin a su momento de soledad, aunque sus palabras seguían irrumpiendo en su mente como tornados.

—Espero que fuera realmente solo, y no con Ginny –Le amenazó. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas, y la mirada antes aterrada, se convirtió en furiosa.

Harry casi lanza una carcajada. Él y la pelirroja habían retomado su relación al otro día de la batalla en Hogwarts. Al pensar en Ginny, sonrió imperceptiblemente, y se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de verla. Muchísimas ganas. Sólo ella le hacía olvidar un poco la culpa y lo calmaba.

—Completamente solo —Le afirmo, enrojeciendo un poco y se encaminó hacia la puerta —Vamos a desayunar. Las chicas nos deben estar esperando.

Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca, junto al fuego consumido de la noche anterior. Tenía un pesado libro en su regazo y leía como si el mundo no existiera. Apenas había podido dormir, recordando la mirada de Harry en la Torre de Astronomía y las lágrimas de Ginny a causa de sus pesadillas. El sufrimiento de sus amigos la destruía. Ella había desmemorizado a sus padres, sí, les había arrancado los recuerdos de su existencia y los había enviado a Australia bajo un falso nombre. Pero al final los había encontrado, casi enseguida, sentados en un parque, mirándose el uno al otro con amor y completamente sanos. Ya los tenía en su casa, ya podía disfrutar de ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, los Weasley habían perdido a Fred y Harry había perdido, además, a Dumbledore y Sirius, sus únicas dos figuras paternas. Ella era la más ilesa, la menos afectada. Eso le generaba un poco de culpa y sentía que tenía una pesada carga sobre sus hombros. La de ayudar a sus amigos, la de sanarlos.

—Hermione —La voz de Ron la distrajo de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo lucía cansado y tenía unas ojeras enormes dibujadas bajo sus ojos. A su lado, Harry no tenía mejor aspecto.

Y al mirarlos. Rotos, desarmados, se dio cuenta de que la guerra no había terminado aún. Tenían que seguir peleando contra los demonios que había dejado Voldemort detrás de él, los demonios internos. La desesperanza, el cansancio, la tristeza y el dolor. Harry, Ginny y Ron eran como Hogwarts, un castillo que se estaba derrumbando, cayéndose a pedazos. Eran fantasmas de lo que habían sido, estaban dormidos, ausentes. No, la guerra no había terminado, la guerra acababa de empezar.


	2. Escombros

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y si tienen algún comentario o crítica que hacerme, las espero con los brazos abiertos. Sé que el principio puede parecer lento, pero es que quiero ambientar la historia y situar a nuestros personajes en un contexto coherente. No se apuren, aunque haya ligeros tintes de otras parejas, esto es un Harry/Hermione, llegará tarde o temprano. Les agradezco la atención y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_Escombros_

El bullicio del gran comedor era insoportable. Las voces de los alumnos vibraban en sus oídos y le hacían doler la cabeza como estuvieran golpeándole e los tímpanos con un martillo. Una, otra y otra vez. Por no hablar del sonido que hacía Ron al mascar o el de la voz chillona de Hermione diciendo que había terminado todos los deberes de las siguientes dos semanas. Él ni siquiera había empezado. De hecho, aún no entendía porque había vuelto a Hogwarts. Al final de la segunda guerra, muchas puertas se le habían abierto. Le ofrecieron puestos en el ministerio y en la oficina de aurores. Con semejantes perspectivas de trabajo, la opción de volver a la escuela era casi utópica. Y más utópicas eran las ganas que tenía de largarse del castillo. El Gran Comedor había sido remodelado, las señales de la batalla apenas se notaban y aun así, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba todos los cuerpos tendidos sobre aquel mismo suelo y le parecía ver a Dumbledore sonriendo en el lugar que ocupaba Mcgonagall. A Snape echándole una mirada ceñuda desde su lugar en la mesa de profesores y a Fred sentado al lado de George, igual que antes. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Come más despacio, Ron, no te las robaran—Exclamó Hermione con exasperación, mientras se servía un poco de tocino. Él con la boca llena de salchichas comentó algo que sonó como: "¡Ocupashte de shus ashuntos!"

Su mejor amiga lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos. Una ligera muestra de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado y aun así, el mundo era otro. Harry se quedó serio, mirando su plato de huevos revueltos. La sola idea de comer le revolvía el estómago. La conversación con Hermione aún revoloteaba por su cabeza como una polilla molesta. Sus palabras le arañaban la conciencia y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Apenas había podido dormir, dándole vueltas al asunto. Era su culpa, claro que todo era su culpa.

Los días siguientes a la derrota de Voldemort habían sido los más difíciles. Más difíciles aún que esos momentos que se habían pasado encerrados dentro de la carpa intentando descifrar donde estaban los horrocruxes y más complicados incluso que toda la batalla final. Clavó el tenedor con fuerza en los huevos y juego con ellos en plato, llevándolos de un lado a otro. Lo más horroroso fue el momento en que tuvieron que recoger el desastre. Miles de familias desconsoladas se congregaban en Hogwarts y en Hogsmeade para disponer de sus muertos y sepultarlos.

Su corazón dolió al recordar los sepelios. Era incapaz de olvidar como las lágrimas de la señora Weasley deslizaban por sus mejillas al ver como bajaban el cajón de su hijo en el gran hoyo hecho en la tierra. Era una mujer valiente y muy fuerte…y sin embargo se veía perdida entre los brazos de Arthur. Como si le hubieran robado la vida. George se había quedado abrazado al cajón durante horas, y hubiera dejado que lo enterraran con su gemelo, si no fuera porque Bill y Charlie lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo alejaron a la fuerza. Se lo llevaron casi a las rastras del lugar…sus gritos aún hacían ecos en sus oídos. Lo atravesaban como un dolor físico.

Los ojos vacíos de Andrómeda Tonks lo atormentaban cada noche, esa mujer que acababa de perder a su única y adorada hija. A su joven hija. Teddy, en los brazos de su abuelo muggle, se revolvía y coreaba el dolor con sus llantos. Su ahijado estaba huérfano…igual que él.

Ese día estaba grabado en su mente y hacía que sus tripas se sintieran como plomo. Era su culpa. Lo que Hermione le dijera no cambiaba la realidad. Voldemort lo quería matar a él. A nadie más, los fallecidos eran consecuencia de su cobardía. Debería haberse arriesgado a enfrentar al mago tenebroso cara a cara, sin pedir la ayuda ni la protección de nadie.

— ¿Harry? —La voz de Hermione lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad. Al presente. Ron y su mejor amiga lo miraban con preocupación. Se maldijo por dejarse llevar en ese momento en el que estaba rodeado de gente y les dedicó una sonrisa lastimera. No tenía ganas de escuchar ningún sermón, ya bastante lo atormentaba su conciencia.

—Estaba intentando recordar las clases que teníamos hoy —Se disculpó. De seguro su mirada perdida y la manera en que las gafas se le deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz lo habían delatado. Por eso buscaba momentos a solas en la Torre de Astronomía, para que nadie lo interrumpiera con miradas de lástima y con palabras de consuelo. No necesitaba nada de eso. No lo quería. Eran pocos los momentos en los que se sentía en paz, sólo cuando estaba en la soledad de la Torre y en la oscuridad de su cuarto, lejos de los alabos y la admiración. No quería ser un héroe, quería volver a la normalidad. Aunque eso era imposible.

Hermione revolvió su pesada mochila llena de libros y sacó un horario. El papel estaba algo arrugado y manchado con tinta. La Gryffindor lo extendió sobre la mesa y le señaló el día en el que estaban. Lunes. El comienzo de la semana y el comienzo de la tortura. Tenían doble de pociones con Slughorn, Transformaciones y luego Encantamientos. Sería un día largo, pensó dando un suspiró.

—Gracias, Hermione —Repitió con voz atona. Se sentía alejado de todos, como si estuviera en un mundo aparte. La incesante preocupación de su amiga lo agobiaba y la sonrisa rota de Ron le quemaba interiormente. Necesitaba estar lejos de ellos…necesitaba…

La respuesta a su necesidad llegó en ese mismo momento, entrando por la puerta del Gran Salón. La melena roja de Ginny Weasley se mecía ligeramente sobre su espalda a medida que se acercaba a la mesa y su sonrisa radiante lo llenó de calidez. Sólo sonreía de esa manera para él, cada vez que lo veía. Era la única capaz de hacerle olvidar las culpas, los remordimientos y todos los malos sentimientos que se anidaban en su interior como hiedra venenosa.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó enérgicamente, sentándose a su lado y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Tenía el rostro pálido y las ojeras se dibujaban bajos sus ojos como sombras oscuras. Y, a pesar de eso, siempre le regalaba sus mejores sonrisas. Le gustaba eso de Ginny, esa fortaleza que tenía para no romper a llorar a pesar de los difíciles que fueras las circunstancias. Esa capacidad de no dejarse vencer, de ser dura y valiente.

—Hola —Dijo él, como un tonto, embelesado con su imagen. Ella saludó a Hermione y Ron y se sirvió unas cuantas salchichas y huevos revueltos. Sentía ganas de tomarla de la mano y llevársela a un lugar solitario, donde estuvieran alejados del bullicio y de las miradas entrometidas. Sólo ella le daba la paz que necesitaba, sólo ella podía hacerle sentir que era un joven normal. No un héroe de guerra ni el responsable de la muerte del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Ella evitaba hablarle de esos temas, sólo le contaba sobre sus clases y sobre las tonterías que hacían sus compañeras de cuarto. Pocas veces mencionaba la muerte de Fred y los sucesos ocurridos durante la segunda guerra. Eso era lo que necesitaba, por Merlín, necesitaba olvidarse por un momento de sí mismo y ser alguien más. Alguien que no estuviera atormentado por los recuerdos ni que se consumiera día a día por ser el culpable de tantas familias rotas, de tantos sueños sin cumplir y de tanto dolor. Era imposible desprenderse de esos sentimientos, quemaban en su interior, quemaban tanto que lo volvían loco. —Y al final, Neville derramó todo su jugo de calabaza sobre la cabeza de Malfoy. Se lo merecía —Terminó su historia, con Ron riendo a carcajadas y con Hermione negando la cabeza. Se había perdido todos los detalles. Sólo podía pensar en la manera de disculparse con sus amigos y llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo. Sólo para él.

—Malfoy es rechazado por todo Hogwarts —Comentó Hermione con desaprobación —Los Slytherin ya le hacen la vida imposible, no es necesario que más gente se una a complicarle la existencia. Es patético.

— ¡¿Lo estás defendiendo?! —Preguntó Ron con indignación, a medida que sus orejas se iban tornando rojas — ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dijo Ginny? ¡Él acababa de decirle a Hannah Abott que su madre era tan puerca como ella!

—Sí. Lo escuché —Replicó con altivez —Creo que sólo se estaba defendiendo. Últimamente es lo único que hace, como los animalillos asustados, atacar si lo hieren —Hermione parecía estar hablando en un idioma desconocido. Su mejor amigo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentando encontrarle algún significado a las palabras de la Gryffindor.

—Se lo merece —Terció el pelirrojo, zanjando el asunto. Siguió comiendo en silencio y dedicándole miradas ceñudas a Hermione por haber tenido el atrevimiento de defender a ese monstruo. Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro muy significativo. La paciencia se le estaba agotando y hacía un esfuerzo para no desatar una discusión peor con su mejor amigo.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron las miradas y ambos se entendieron al instante. No tenían ganas de soportar las discusiones de sus amigos y mucho menos de quedarse sentados entre ellos cuando se enfadaban. Últimamente, peleaban más de lo común y cualquier tontería bastaba para que ambos estallasen.

—Tengo una hora libre antes de la primer clase del día —Le susurró a Ginny al oído — ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los jardines?

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta y envolvió algunas tostadas en una servilleta. Su desayuno estaba a medio comer sobre la mesa y aún le quedaba hambre. Ron y Hermione apenas percibieron su partida. Estaban demasiado enfrascados en asesinarse con la mirada. Había sido así desde el día de la batalla final, en vez de acercarse se habían alejado y nadie entendía porque. A Harry tampoco le importaba demasiado en ese momento. Sólo quería estar con Ginny y disfrutar de la paz que le trasmitía su sonrisa. De ese tipo de paz que era tan escasa en esos tiempos y que había conocido tan poco a lo largo de su vida.

OOoOoOoO

Las plumas rasgaban los pergaminos bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora Mcgonagall. El mediodía estaba cerca y pronto habría que entregar una redacción de un metro sobre las transfiguraciones humanas. Ella casi terminaba. Ron, a su lado, sólo fingía escribir y dibujaba graciosos monigotes en las esquinas de las hojas vacías. Harry brillaba por la ausencia. Su pupitre estaba vacío y tampoco se había presentado a la clase de pociones. No lo veía desde que se fue con Ginny del comedor y además, durante el desayuno apenas les había dirigido la palabra. Desde el día en que llegaron a Hogwarts estaba encerrado en sí mismo, el aire meditabundo que lo perseguía donde fuera y su mirada pérdida le crispaban los nervios. Y la hacían sentir una inútil. Sabía que no podía borrar su dolor, ni lanzarle un hechizo para que olvidara todos los malos recuerdos y sin embargo, estaba ahí. Estaba ahí y él no la veía. Apretó su pluma con tanta rabia contra el pergamino que estuvo a punto de traspasarlo. A momentos, la desesperación le atenazaba el estómago y hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Hermione sólo quería ayudar. La tristeza de sus amigos era como una mochila llena de plomo que llevaba sobre la espalda. La destrozaba ver como sufrían sin poder hacer nada. No estaba en sus manos y la atosigaba esa constante sensación de que por más que intentará, era inútil intentar cualquier cosa. Le dejaba a Ron copiarle todas las tareas sin emitir ni la más mínima queja, abrazaba a Ginny todas las noches en que se despertaba agobiada por sus pesadillas y perseguía a Harry constantemente para que se apoyara en ella. Y nada parecía suficiente. No había libros que explicaran como curar las heridas del corazón. No había instrucciones ni manuales. Los pasos a seguir eran inciertos y parecía estar caminando sobre arenas movedizas, como si fuera a ceder bajo el peso de todo lo que cargaba y fuera a hundirse en cualquier momento.

El peor era Harry. Su amigo no la dejaba. Le rehuía las miradas y la evitaba las pocas veces que se encontraban a solas. Era como un dique, que contenía el torrente de dolor detrás de unas pesadas compuertas. Conocía demasiado a su amigo como para no presentirlo. En algún momento, esos sentimientos se desbordarían y ya sería demasiado tarde.

—Termino el tiempo —Terció la profesora Mcgonagall con severidad —Entreguen sus trabajos.

Hermione terminó su redacción con un punto final y movió el hombro de Ron para que se despabilara. Sobre su pupitre le dejo uno de los dos pergaminos que tenía y le sonrió. Había hecho la suya sin que se lo pidiera. Sabía que le costaba mucho concentrarse y, además, haría cualquier cosa para volverle la vida un poco más fácil luego de la muerte de Fred. El pelirrojo era un poco más disimulado con su dolor, intentaba reírse y ser el mismo de siempre. Pero le costaba. Se notaba el rencor en sus palabras cuando hablaba y sus risas sonaban rotas. Como si tuviera en la garganta miles de cristales rotos que le arañaban la voz.

—Gracias, Hermione —Tomó el pergamino entre sus grandes manos y parpadeó varias veces con asombro —Eres maravillosa —Se puso tan colorado como su pelo y le dedicó un gesto bobalicón, agradecido —De verdad. Siento haberte tratado mal en el desayuno.

Hermione sólo sonrió a modo de respuesta. La situación entre ellos era un poco extraña. Después del beso que se habían dado el día de la batalla final, todo seguía igual. Eran tan amigos como siempre y no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema. La Gryffindor se inclinaba a pensar que Ron no estaba preparado para tener una relación aún y que necesitaba sanar sus heridas antes de envolverse en una nueva historia romántica. Y estaba bien. Se sorprendía a sí misma al pensar así. Todos estaban reconstruyendo las ruinas de su vida, estaban viviendo sus duelos y no era momento para presionar a nadie. Ni para presionarse a sí misma.

—Necesitamos hablar, Ron—Le dijo, mientras entregaban los trabajos y salían del aula. Él la miró con un poco de temor y asintió con la cabeza. Tenían que aclarar las cosas, era inútil que se comportaran como si nada hubiera pasado. En un principio, se había sentido molesta e indignada por su lejanía. Lo provocaba en todo momento y buscaba tener riñas con él para que le volviera a prestar atención. Luego, cuando pudo dejar de lado su orgullo de mujer, logró comprender que Ron no tenía la culpa y que debía tenerle paciencia. Había esperado durante seis meses que él se le acercará para decirle algo, lo que sea, y aun así el pelirrojo se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Era hora de que ella tomará las riendas de la situación.

Caminaron juntos, envueltos en un silencio incómodo, hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts, allí donde empezaban los jardines. Hermione se sentó en una escalinata para estar más cómoda y Ron decidió quedarse parado, recargando su peso contra la pared de piedra.

—Sobre eso...—Dijo él, incapaz de volverla a mirar a los ojos. No tenía idea de cómo empezar esa conversación. Él nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos—Verás, no quiero que pienses que...es decir, tú eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione y yo...

Maldijo interiormente con todas las palabras coloridas que conocía. No sabía lo que quería, debía reconocerlo. Ella lo escrutaba con sus ojos marrones llenos de interrogantes.

—Yo te quiero, Ron—Concluyó ella, firmemente —Si somos sinceros, lo nuestro fue algo más que una amistad pero como tú, no estoy segura de que intentar algo sea lo mejor —Esas eran las palabras que él necesitaba oír, aunque a ella le doliera pronunciarlas. Habían sido tantos años y, sin embargo, todo quedaba así…inconcluso, derrumbado, al igual que muchos sueños y muchas vidas.

—Me pasa lo mismo—Respondió él, aliviado, rascando su cabeza—No soy capaz de, ya sabes, mantener una relación ahora...quizá más adelante—Siguió hablando, no muy seguro de sus palabras. Y Hermione sonrió ante lo tonto que se veía intentando no lastimarla— ¿De qué te ríes?—Preguntó él con cara de bobo.

—De tus patéticos intentos de alentar mi esperanza aun cuando ni siquiera tú te crees. No es necesario, Ron, yo estoy bien. No importa lo que pase mañana pero hoy quiero que seamos los mismos amigos de siempre.

Él sonrió… ¡él sonrió! Congelaría ese instante por siempre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Y Ron hizo una mueca de horror.

— ¡¿Pero no decías que estabas bien?!—Exclamó exasperado.

— ¡Oh, cállate idiota!—Y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Era verdad, Hogwarts ya no era lo mismo y ellos habían cambiado. Todos, sin ninguna excepción. Eran los escombros de los tres niños que se habían conocido en el tren. La inocencia había sido atravesada como si fuera un velo por la guerra y la realidad les había dado un golpe fuerte en el corazón. Pero ahí estaban, tal vez rotos, quebrados e irreconocibles. Pero estaban a su lado y podrían reconstruir ese mundo que fue suyo, sin importar cuando tardará, el trío de oro volvería a sonreír.

OOoOoOoO

Luna Lovegood resultaba una persona realmente extraña, aún en un mundo donde la magia existía. Eso explicaba porque su expresión risueña no había cambiado ni ápice después la guerra. Ella leía, sentada junto al lago, un gran ejemplar sobre las especies mágicas más raras encontradas en Gran Bretaña siglos antes de que ella naciera. Le resultaba fascinante descubrir en que año habían sido hallados los dragones y de qué manera los humanos tuvieron el primer contacto con los centauros o las banshees. Criaturas mágicas que tenían una larga historia detrás de sí y que pocos conocían. En eso intentaba concentrarse, cuando oyó las voces de Harry y Hermione. Las reconocería aún a millas de distancia. Alzó la vista de la página arrugada de su ejemplar, para ver como la Gryffindor perseguía al niño que vivió. Él se alejaba de su mejor amiga dando grandes zancadas y lucía un gesto exasperado en el rostro. Hermione era la persona más agobiante que había conocido, aunque no estaba segura de habérselo dicho alguna vez.

— ¡Eres un irresponsable! —La escucho decir. Tenía las manos en la cadera y el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían tocar el comienzo de su nariz — ¡Te has perdido todas las clases! ¡Mcgonagall y Flitwick me han estado preguntando donde estabas! ¡Me cansa tu actitud! —Añadió, con un dejo casi desesperado en su voz. Harry, ante sus palabras, se paró tan repentinamente que fue como si hubiese chocado contra una pared de concreto. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sus puños apretados no predecían nada bueno.

—No quiero que me sermonees, Hermione —Dijo, secamente. Su mejor amiga, mirándole la espalda, se mordió los labios con impaciencia y mantuvo las manos en su cintura, igual que una madre que regaña a su hijo —Te recuerdo que eres tú quién nos convenció a Ron y a mí de que volviéramos a Hogwarts. No queríamos venir.

— ¡Era lo mejor para los tres! —Exclamó ella — ¿A ti te parece bien, Harry? ¡Todo el día merodeando por los jardines con Ginny como si no tuvieran obligaciones! ¡Ella también debe asistir a clases! ¡Los dos!

Harry se dio la vuelta como un torbellino y enfrentó a su mejor amiga. Luna pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado y menos con Hermione. Aunque desde que terminó la guerra, lucía triste y furioso, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

— ¡Deja de querer controlarnos la vida, Hermione! ¡Somos lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que nos conviene y qué no! —Paró su discurso durante unos segundos, evaluando sus palabras. Los ojos verdes le brillaban de ira y las manos le temblaban un poco. La Gryffindor, en cambio, parecía firme y segura de sus palabras, aunque la reacción de Harry la desestabilizó por unos segundos —Tú también me cansas y no te das cuenta —Finalizó.

Hermione era como un roble, de esos que permanecían fuertes a pesar las tormentas y adversidades que estallarán a su alrededor y, sin embargo, en ese instante lució como una hoja que podía ser arrasada por el viento.

—Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte —Le dijo —Sí sólo dejarás de…hacer eso que haces. De creerte la víctima de todas las situaciones y el culpable de los males de los demás, quizás pudieras darte cuenta de la posición en la que estás.

Harry la miró durante unos segundos, casi sin parpadear y como si no la conociera. Como si no fuera la Hermione que estuvo junto a él durante los siete años en que luchó contra Voldemort, como si no fuera la misma que dio su vida por él durante la segunda guerra. Como si fuera una molestia.

—No quiero tu ayuda —Terció duramente—Tú no puedes ayudarme —Y sin decir más, retomó su camino y se alejó de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. Hermione sólo se quedó ahí, confusa, mientras las cálidas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y la fría brisa le revolvía aún más el cabello alborotado.

Luna se levantó junto con su libro y, aunque no se hubieran percatado de su presencia, caminó hasta ella con su habitual paso taciturno y soñador. El crujido del pasto bajo unos pequeños pies le advirtió a Hermione que alguien se acercaba, así que secó sus ojos con el dorso de la muñeca y clavó la mirada en el piso. No quería que la vieran llorar.

—A veces pienso que estás enamorada de él —La voz de Luna Lovegood le rozó el oído y la hizo estremecerse. O quizás fuera el significado de sus palabras. Las respuestas no acudieron a su boca, aunque de todas maneras hubiera sido inútil, porque la risueña Ravenclaw ya estaba a metros de ella…entre las lágrimas pudo ver como su cabello se perdía en las inmediaciones del castillo.


	3. Decisiones

¡Hola lectoras queridas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Primero quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios, y a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, es gratificante ver que las antiguas lectoras aún recuerdan mi fanfiction. Sólo les aclaró que no será igual que el anterior, habrá variaciones en las tramas, agregaré nuevas cosas, quitaré otras y haré algo casi nuevo. Así que no lo edito, más bien lo re-escribo. Espero que lo puedan seguir disfrutando, y si tienen una crítica, díganmela. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar todos los comentarios. Sin más que decir, me despido y espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Decisiones**_

—Es una idiotez, Draco — Sentenció con algo de resentimiento en la voz. Su amigo se encontraba echado sobre la mesita ratona de la sala común, escribiendo una pequeña misiva. Miles de trozos de pergamino arrugado estaban tirados en el suelo, como testigo de los pocos momentos en que la audacia de Malfoy había superado su cobardía. Los brotes de intrepidez le duraban muy poco, unos cuantos minutos que le daban la oportunidad de rescribir su advertencia con una refinada caligrafía y botarla poco después.

—No he pedido tu opinión, Greengrass —Objetó él, concentrado en su tarea. Astoria se miró las uñas de su mano izquierda con indiferencia, prestándole muy poca atención a ese comentario tan descortés. Habían pasado dos horas desde que estaban sentados allí, en la deshabitada sala común de Slytherin, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez. El aburrimiento la adormecía y, sin embargo, sabía que los brazos de Morfeo no la arrullarían hasta que ese idiota tomará una decisión —De hecho, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí.

—Soportándote —Se encogió de hombros y estiró la mano para tomar la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesa. Aún estaba caliente y el humo le acarició la nariz mientras bebía, al igual que el líquido caliente encendió su garganta — ¿Qué pretendes enviando esa carta? ¿salvarla? —Lanzó el comentario como si fuera una lluvia de ácido. Dejando entrever que el accionar del Slytherin le parecía ilógico e innecesario.

—Cállate —Masculló entre dientes. Sus ojos grises brillaron de manera peligrosa y Astoria sonrió. Draco tenía un orgullo muy susceptible y odiaba ser cuestionado. De la misma manera que odiaba rebelarse contra las enseñanzas de su padre. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensionados y apretaba tanto sus finos labios que parecían no existir.

—Yo me callo cuando quiero, Malfoy, no cuando tú me lo ordenas—Dejo la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa y se levantó del cómodo sillón lleno de almohadones verdes y plateados. Draco estaba concentrado en su misiva de nueva cuenta, releyéndola una y otra vez, intentando convencerse de su accionar. Sabía que dos facciones luchaban en su mente, los viejos principios arraigados como un árbol de profundas raíces y los nuevos sentimientos, esos que habían estado escondidos desde el año anterior —¿Acaso tengo cara de elfo doméstico?

—Deja de molestarme —Inquirió él, mientras hacía un nuevo bollo de pergamino y lo arrojaba junto con los otros. Astoria caminó hasta quedar detrás del respaldo del sillón donde se sentaba Draco y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. Él estiró tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. No tardaría mucho en mandar todo a la mierda y volver a la zona de confort, al lado cómodo de la vida.

—Y tu deja de darme órdenes —Soltó una risita y comenzó a masajear sus hombros con movimientos circulares y rápidos. Tenía la espalda llena de nudos y tan tensionada que parecía que la piel se iba a desgarrar. Era algo que no le extrañaba. Desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts, casi todos los Slytherin y los estudiantes de las otras casas le daban la espalda. Algunos fingiendo que era invisible y otros tomándolo como chivo expiatorio para las bromas crueles y las burlas. Eso que algunos llamaban karma estaba cayendo sobre él y sobre la familia Malfoy. Pagaban muy caro la consecuencia de haberse unido a Lord Voldemort, incluso mucho más que durante la primera guerra —Piénsalo mañana, lo más sensato ahora es que vayas a descansar.

—La decisión ya está tomada —Arguyó con semblante sombrío y Astoria comprendió que se había equivocado. El problema radicaba en que no encontraba el valor para coronar su traición. La lucha ya estaba ganada, la había ganado _ella_ y saberlo le quemó por dentro. Apretó más los dedos en torno a su cuello con preocupación. Se iba a meter en un gran problema, y no sólo podría ser acusado de desleal, sino cómo un traidor de la sangre.

—Déjame hacerlo por ti —Le pidió, modulando su tono de voz—Al fin y al cabo, los dos sabemos que no tengo nada que perder —Era por demás conocido que Astoria Greengrass no era lo que se consideraba una Slytherin normal. Se había esforzado toda la vida por romper las reglas que la sociedad mágica intentaba imponerle y le importaba un bledo lo que le dijeran sus padres al respecto de la etiqueta y el protocolo. Había empezado desde pequeña, cuando se había teñido el cabello rubio como la ceniza con un tono tan negro como el de Potter.

Draco se sobresaltó con sus palabras y se dio la vuelta, para mirarla. Sabía muy bien cuáles eran los sentimientos de Astoria por él y aun así, le sorprendía lo que estaba dispuesta hacer.

—Resulta que la idiota eres tú —Contestó él, sonriendo con un poco de cinismo. Ella quería sacrificarse por él, pues bien, que lo hiciera. Sus padres no se extrañarían y además, era una actitud muy propia de Astoria. Desafiar las reglas establecidas por los sangre pura, transgredirlas y no sentir ni una gota de la culpa que lo consumía a él —Y yo no soy tan altruista como para rechazar tu oferta —Se sentía liberado del peso que cargaba hacia unos segundos, esa noche podría estar en paz, al menos hasta que volviera al aula, para enfrentarse a las burlas y los desaires.

—Lo haré —Dijo ella, impregnando seguridad en sus palabras y en su palabras. Maldecía sus sentimientos por Draco. Maldecía ese amor que le tenía desde que eran niños y su estúpida necesidad de ayudarlo —Me encargaré de todo…de hacérselos sabe, tu ve a la cama —El Malfoy sólo asintió con la cabeza y se largó de allí como un torbellino, si decir gracias siquiera. Después de todo, él se lo merecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Las estanterías de libros se extendían ante su vista y Hermione tenía entre sus brazos tantos ejemplares como pudiera cargar. Quería encerrarse en su cuarto a leer el fin de semana, necesitaba un escape de la realidad y una razón para no aparecerse ni por el comedor ni por la sala común. Estaba muy enojada con su mejor amigo, tanto que lo evitaba desde la tarde anterior y de hecho, también se impedía pensar mucho en él. Su actitud egocéntrica le había herido el orgullo, aún más que sus palabras. Parecía olvidar quién había estado a su lado durante la segunda guerra, quién había dejado atrás a sus padres y a su casa para seguirlo en una misión casi suicida. Dejó caer los libros sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca y el estruendo se escuchó por toda la estancia. Madame Pince la miró del otro lado, amenazándola en silencio con los ojos. Ella se sentó con algo de vergüenza y abrió uno de los libros con desgano. Su título decía que era una breve historia de la guerra de los duendes…en mil páginas. En otra ocasión, esa lectura le parecería fascinante y, sin embargo, ese día sólo sentía ganas de largarse de allí y darle un puñetazo a su mejor amigo. Se lo merecía, vaya que se lo merecía.

Soltó un suspiró de cansancio y pasó la página, clavando su vista en las minúsculas letras que se recortaban contra el pergamino amarillento. En realidad, debería dejar de evitarlo e ir a tirarle un par de verdades a la cara, decirle que era un egoísta, un mal amigo y un incoherente. Ella sólo intentaba ayudarlo, nada más que eso. Aún así, le había echado en la cara que era una persona agobiante y controladora. Sus palabras aún le retumbaban en los oídos, como si Harry acabará de decirlas.

—Por Merlín —Susurró, sin apartar su vista del libro. La mezcla de sensaciones que tenía en el pecho era insoportable. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, rememorando la discusión con su mejor amigo e intentando encontrar alguna hipótesis que justificará su actitud. Al final de la guerra, y a los pocos días de la batalla final, Harry se había confinado en Grimmauld Place, negándose a recibir visitas. Excepto las de Ginny, a ella sí quería verla. Con ella sí hablaba, a ella si le sonreía. Quizás no fuera su novia, pero era su amiga y se preocupaba por él. Le alegraba saber que la Weasley podía sacarlo de ese pozo depresivo en el que estaba, era bueno verlo sonreír y actuar como si fuera una persona real. Era realmente bueno…de cualquier manera le seguía molestando. A ella la apartaba a un lado, igual que a un libro viejo que ya no servía. Una lagrimilla de ira se le asomó en los ojos y ella se las limpió rápidamente. Quizás estaba siendo injusta…todos estaban viviendo un momento difícil y conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para saber la manera en que se tomaba las tragedias. Antes no le afectaba tanto que su mejor amigo se enfadará o la ignorará. Lo había hecho muchas veces, como cuando le dijo en quinto año que tenía complejo de héroe y luego en tercero, en el momento en que se enojó con ella porque Mcgonagall le quitó la escoba. En ese mismo momento la angustiaba, no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

A veces pienso que estás enamorada de él

La voz de Luna le llegó a la cabeza como si fuera un intruso molesto. Era una locura, como muchas de las que decía. Aun así, la frasecilla hacia que algo se agitará en su interior, una especie de inseguridad. Un resquemor, una sospecha. _Una idiotez. _Sentenció su lógica, debía estar mal de la cabeza para prestarle atención a los desvaríos de una persona que creía en lo nargles. A pesar de que apreciaba mucho a la Ravenclaw, debía reconocer que era una idiotez de su parte.

Hermione desistió con el libro sobre la historia de los duendes, y tomó otro, que parecía hablar de los acontecimientos acaecidos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. La tapa estaba cubierta de polvo y algunas hojas se desprendían del encuadernado. Abrió el ejemplar por la mitad y el título la dejo con la boca abierta: las consecuencias en la población mágica. Paranoia, devastación moral y emocional, pesadillas…suicidio. Un terrible nudo se apretó en su corazón y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Recordó las sonrisas rotas de Ron, los sueños perturbadores de Ginny y los ojos vacíos de Harry al mirar las estrellas desde la torre de astronomía. No podía hacer nada…además de estar ahí y ver como se caían a pedazos. Era imposible recogerlos, era imposible volverlos a arma y quitar el dolor de sus corazones. La bruja más inteligente de su edad no tenía armas para luchar contra eso, ni su varita ni su mente la ayudarían. Sentía cómo si todos los caminos estuvieran cercados, como si la única opción que tenía era permanecer quieta, sin hacer nada.

Hermione se fue de la biblioteca, dejando todos los libros sobre la mesa y sin importarle que Madame Pince le mandara miradas asesinas por su falta de discreción al salir. Caminó y caminó, hasta que salió del castillo y cruzó los grandes jardines del castillo. Al borde del Bosque Prohibido, en una casa de proporciones gigantescas, estaba la persona con la que quería hablar. La situación la estaba sobrepasando, y necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho, necesitaba encontrar el apoyo de alguien que fuera más sabio, aunque no más inteligente. Ese era el hombre corpulento y con sonrisa bonachona que le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Fang! ¡quieto! ¡Fang! —El gran perro de Hagrid comenzó a saltar a su alrededor y a lamerle la cara, haciéndole soltar una risa divertida —¡Lo siento, Hermione! ¡este perro! —Refunfuñó, mientras le indicaba con la mano que entrará a la cabaña —Le das libertades y luego ya no te obedecen —Hermione acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro gigante y reía con las palabras del profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Siempre la calmaba estar en su presencia y escuchar sus consejos.

—Hola, Hagrid —Dijo ella, mientras se sentaba al costado de la gran mesa redonda — ¿qué tal estás? —A decir verdad, no tenía mucha idea de cómo empezar la conversación.

—Bien. Bien —Murmuró él, extrañado, mientras ponía la tetera sobre la hornalla — ¿Ron y Harry dónde están? —Preguntó, notando por primera vez que sus amigos no la acompañaban. Era raro que alguno delos tres se apareciera por allí sin la compañía de los demás.

—En la sala común, supongo —Murmuró ella con indecisión —He venido porque necesito hablar contigo, Hagrid —Era mejor ir directo al grano, y no estar dando vueltas sobre el tema de conversación —Estoy muy preocupada —El guardabosques la miró con atención mientras servía las tazas de té y ponía unos cuantos pastelillos incomibles en un plato.

—Cuéntame —Dijo con voz paternal, mientras le entregaba su taza y su ración de dulce. Su mirada comprensiva y su postura la ayudaban a confiar en él, era una persona cálida y desinteresada.

—Estoy preocupada por los chicos —Su voz tembló un poco al decir esa frase, al igual que sus manos. Era difícil exponer todo lo que sentía, todas las inseguridades que la avasallaban y las ideas que le quitaban el sueño todas las noches —No sé cómo ayudar a Ron, a Harry ni a Ginny. Quisiera devolverles esa alegría que siempre tuvieron. No tengo idea de cómo lograr que Harry no se sienta culpable por todas esas muertes injustas... y no sé siquiera cómo hacer para que Ginny deje de tener horribles pesadillas o que Ron vuelva a sonreír. Es un caos. Me siento inútil, Hagrid, impotente, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mis amigos… ¿qué clase de persona soy? —Lo dijo todo atropelladamente, como si le diera vergüenza reconocer lo que le pasaba. Después de todo, ella era esa bruja inteligente que siempre sabia como actuar.

Hagrid, sin embargo sonrió y se llevó la taza de té a los labios con hosquedad. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Hermione y el nudo de su corazón, ahora también se apretó en torno a su cuello. Dolía demasiado el ver como sus amigos sufrían, el volver la vista atrás y darse cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos, ni volverían hacerlo, por más que se empeñará en volver le tiempo atrás.

— ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió en tercer año, Hermione? —Le dijo Hagrid —Estabas agobiada por todas la materias que habías decidido tomar ese año —El semigigante comió tres pastelillos de un solo bocado y las migas le quedaron en la barba —Está situación no es muy diferente. Tus amigos son fuertes, y no dejarán que esto los derribe. Debes confiar en ellos, pensar que podrán salir adelante. Sólo necesitan que tú estés ahí.

—Pero…— Eso sería no hacer nada, quedarse quieta, como una estatua a la que le pudieran hablar cuando la necesitarán. Tenía que hacer algo, sentir que estaba haciendo algo por ellos. No le alcanzaba con hacerles la tarea, ni con asediarlos para que hablarán con ella, ni abrazarlos durante la noche por las pesadillas. Necesitaba algo más.

—Creo que estás intentando abarcar más de lo que puedes—Añadió Hagrid —Y también creo que deberías dejar de hacerlo, Hermione. No te hará bien ni a ti, ni a ellos. Estás cosas requieren tiempo y te lo dice alguien que también ha perdido a personas muy queridas. Debes dejarlos hacer su duelo y no intervenir más de lo necesario —Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y se dijo que quizás fuera verdad, que debería confiar más en la fortaleza de sus amigos en vez de ver las debilidades. Pero es que se sentía incapaz de tener esperanza…con todo lo que había visto, dudaba que fueran a recuperarse.

—Gracias —Se las dio desde el fondo de su corazón, tenía muchas cosas para pensar y muchas cosas que decidir. Sobretodo hablar con Harry, porque no podía estar enojada con él. No sabía ni cómo ni porque. Pero no podía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando llegó a la sala común. Había pasado toda la tarde hablando con Hagrid, exponiéndole todas sus preocupaciones y escuchando sus consejos. Estaba un poco más animada, de eso no había duda. Sus amigos se encontraban en unas butacas cercanas al fuego. Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Ginny ojeaba una revista de Quidditch. A pesar de todo, se tenían el uno al otro, eran amigos y eso no debía cambiar, por más que sus corazones y sus espíritus estuvieran rotos.

— ¡Hey, Hermione! —Ginny le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercará y ella sonrió — ¿Dónde te has metido toda la tarde? —Preguntó con mirada acusadora. Ron con un gruñido asistió el cuestionamiento de su hermana y Harry ni siquiera la miró, estaba demasiado concentrado en su partida. O eso pretendía.

—Estuve en la biblioteca —Comentó como si nada—Y luego estuve un rato con Hagrid —Fue en ese momento que su mejor amigo levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella. Quizás sospechaba cual fuera la intención de su visita al guardabosques y no pareció agradarle. Últimamente se mostraba muy hostil, no sólo con ella, si no con cualquier persona que quisiera hablarle sobre la segunda guerra. No quería escuchar sobre los muertos, no quería que lo consolaran ni que lo ayudarán. Decidió no tomárselo demasiado a pecho, había estado demasiado sensible los últimos días y por eso le afectaba tanto lo que Harry hiciese.

—Peón: F8 —Murmuró Ron mientras la pieza avanza y partía por la mitad uno de los alfiles de Harry —Yo le dije a Ginny que estarías con la cabeza enterrada en algún ejemplar de historia de la magia. Hermione soltó una risa y se sentó en una de las butacas que guardaron para ella, junto al cálido fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

—Te estábamos esperando —Comentó ella con desparpajo—Harry y yo queremos contarles algo. Intenta controlarte Ron, no queremos que te de un infarto —El tono que uso para pronunciar esas palabras la sorprendió a ella y a Ron, cuyas orejas se enrojecieron como si fuera dos termómetros con la temperatura al máximo.

—No sé si quiera escucharlo —Acotó su hermano. Hermione pensó estaba luchando contra el irrefrenable impulso de taparse los oídos y salir corriendo de allí para no escuchar nada.

—Ginny y yo pensamos casarnos cuando termine Hogwarts—Afirmó Harry. Seguía mirando el ajedrez y su rostro estaba tan rojo como las orejas de Ron, aunque era por vergüenza y no por furia.

Hermione quedó anonadada frente a tal información, no sabía que responder, ni que decir. Fue como si le hubieran arrancado la lengua por un segundo.

— ¡Pero es demasiado pronto!—Se quejó Ron—¡Mamá no estará de acuerdo!...No tienen trabajos, ni hogar, ¡ni siquiera tienes diecisiete, Ginny!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, un pequeño papelito atravesó la sala común y se quedó suspendido en el aire, entre ellos. Tenía forma de pájaro y parecía estar esperando que alguno de los cuatro lo cogiera. La gryffindor se adelantó, estirando el brazo y tomándolo con su mano. Al abrirlo, pudo notar una pequeña y prolija caligrafía que tenía escrita una frase.

_Ginny Weasley está en peligro._

El corazón se le detuvo un instante y cuando levantó la vista del papel, sus amigos la miraban con las dudas llenándole los ojos. No podía decirles eso, no en ese momento, no cuando parecían haber olvidado durante unos segundos las consecuencias de la guerra. Su razón le decía que debía contarles, sin embargo su corazón, su instinto protector se negaba férreamente. No les daría un dolor más, debía ser una broma tonta, alguna mala jugada de un Slytherin que quería molestarlos. De cualquier manera ella se encargaría de averiguarlo, no iba a poner ese peso en las espaldas de sus amigos. No se lo merecían, no quería.

—¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Harry.

—Nada —Dijo Hermione con seguridad, abollando el papelito y tirando al fuego que ardía en la hoguera —Una broma de muy mal gusto.


End file.
